


Ephemeral

by CaptainJA



Series: What defines you [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Idk what happened, M/M, Murder, Murderers, Silly, Violence, future relationship, idk how to tag, implied war, it's not horrible I promise, really stupid, that doesn't sound nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1734071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJA/pseuds/CaptainJA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time you kill someone, you get what they thought their best trait was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ephemeral

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this tumblr post http://obsessionsandfangirling.tumblr.com/post/85774592319/combefqueer-cinematicnomad

He was so close he could almost taste it. He could also see the trail of blood his victim had left as he attempted to escape. Personally, Jack thought it was adorable. They actually thought they had a chance against him.

As he walked closer, he could hear the slight whimpers of the man he had been hunting down. Huh, couldn’t even bother to keep himself quiet. He was a rather boring victim if you ask Jack. He would have even let him go because of the lack of chase.  
But he couldn’t.

The man he had been hunting down for the past eight months was one of the smartest men alive. He had designed a rather complex machine that, in the right hands and with the right mentality, could be used to win the war his people had been fighting for for years.

Jack had originally tried to ask nicely (believe it or not, he was quite a nice person- when he wasn’t trying to slaughter you, that is) but the man had refused. The bastard had refused to help the dying, helpless people. They were all dying out.

So, rationally, Jack decided he would murder him. This made perfect sense, really, seeing as, when he was killed by Jack’s hand, the latter would obtain his victim’s best trait. Well, what he thought was his best trait. But how could he not believe that his above average IQ was the amazing thing about himself? The only valuable thing about him as well, Jack thought bitterly.

So, given everything that he had thought, that he had believed up until that moment, the man was left to Jack’s unexistent mercy for him. It wasn’t long before he lay on the ground, surrounded by a pool of his own blood.

Smirking smugly at the corpse beneath him, Jack waited for the knowledge and potential in his victim’s brain to appear in his own. It could take a few minutes, an hour at most, but Jack was sure he could wait a bit.

Happy with getting what he wanted, Jack began his way home. He was well aware of the blood that stained his hoodie (his favorite blue hoodie, mind you, so this had better be worth it) but no one paid any attention to him. This wasn’t a very rare sight, really, people walked around in the blood of their victim’s most of the time.

This said a lot about the state in which the world was in.

Twenty minutes later, Jack was opening the door to the apartment he shared. He was already making plans to go get the machine before finally returning to his homeland, ready to end the war once and for all, when his head started hurting. It had begun.

Dizzy with the pain, Jack made his way to the couch, letting himself fall ungracefully upon it. He could vaguely hear the sound of clanging pans coming from the kitchen, as well as an amazing smell, but he couldn’t focus enough on it to make sure what it was. Though it was probably his roommate, Hamish, cooking once more.

Jack let out a groan as the pain became stronger, focusing on his forehead. It felt as though there was a pounding in his head, as if someone was inside and continued to hit his skull with a hammer. Another sound escaped his lips as the pain passed from unbearable to excruciating.

He only lasted a couple seconds in this state, though, before everything went black. Well, for half a second. At least that’s what it felt like.  
Jack sat up quickly, aware of a smirking Hamish sitting in the armchair across from the couch.

“How long was I out?” Jack asked him, paying no mind to the rather delicious looking plate of pasta that laid in his friend’s lap.

“Not long, ten minutes at most,” Hamish answered, taking a bite out of his food. Jack nodded, before concentrating. His brows knit together as a sense of confusion came over him.

“I don’t feel any different,” He observed. “I don’t think I know more about this than before. Are you sure that this works? Was there any change?” At those words, Hamish let out a loud laugh, throwing his head back. “What?” Jack asked him.

Hamish regained his composure, looking back at Jack. “I just- I don’t know that there wasn’t any change,” He commented. If anything, Jack was even more confused.

“What do you mean?” He asked. Hamish shrugged, not being able to hide the smirk that was so clearly stretching his lips.

“I don’t know,” He started. “Though your eyebrows look pretty spectacular if you ask me,”

Jack stared at him, confused, for a couple of seconds before he finally understood. “No,” He jumped to his feet, running towards the bathroom down the hall and swinging the door open, his roommate’s mocking laugh following him. He stared dumbfounded at his reflection in the mirror, his eyes locked on his new- and really rather amazing- eyebrows.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it xx


End file.
